uremalfandomcom-20200213-history
Job 41/kjv
: }|1| 41:1 Canst thou draw out leviathan with an hook? or his tongue with a cord which thou lettest down? }} : }|2| 41:2 Canst thou put an hook into his nose? or bore his jaw through with a thorn? }} : }|3| 41:3 Will he make many supplications unto thee? will he speak soft words unto thee? }} : }|4| 41:4 Will he make a covenant with thee? wilt thou take him for a servant for ever? }} : }|5| 41:5 Wilt thou play with him as with a bird? or wilt thou bind him for thy maidens? }} : }|6| 41:6 Shall the companions make a banquet of him? shall they part him among the merchants? }} : }|7| 41:7 Canst thou fill his skin with barbed irons? or his head with fish spears? }} : }|8| 41:8 Lay thine hand upon him, remember the battle, do no more. }} : }|9| 41:9 Behold, the hope of him is in vain: shall not one be cast down even at the sight of him? }} : }|10| 41:10 None is so fierce that dare stir him up: who then is able to stand before me? }} : }|11| 41:11 Who hath prevented me, that I should repay him? whatsoever is under the whole heaven is mine. }} : }|12| 41:12 I will not conceal his parts, nor his power, nor his comely proportion. }} : }|13| 41:13 Who can discover the face of his garment? or who can come to him with his double bridle? }} : }|14| 41:14 Who can open the doors of his face? his teeth are terrible round about. }} : }|15| 41:15 His scales are his pride, shut up together as with a close seal. }} : }|16| 41:16 One is so near to another, that no air can come between them. }} : }|17| 41:17 They are joined one to another, they stick together, that they cannot be sundered. }} : }|18| 41:18 By his neesings a light doth shine, and his eyes are like the eyelids of the morning. }} : }|19| 41:19 Out of his mouth go burning lamps, and sparks of fire leap out. }} : }|20| 41:20 Out of his nostrils goeth smoke, as out of a seething pot or caldron. }} : }|21| 41:21 His breath kindleth coals, and a flame goeth out of his mouth. }} : }|22| 41:22 In his neck remaineth strength, and sorrow is turned into joy before him. }} : }|23| 41:23 The flakes of his flesh are joined together: they are firm in themselves; they cannot be moved. }} : }|24| 41:24 His heart is as firm as a stone; yea, as hard as a piece of the nether millstone. }} : }|25| 41:25 When he raiseth up himself, the mighty are afraid: by reason of breakings they purify themselves. }} : }|26| 41:26 The sword of him that layeth at him cannot hold: the spear, the dart, nor the habergeon. }} : }|27| 41:27 He esteemeth iron as straw, and brass as rotten wood. }} : }|28| 41:28 The arrow cannot make him flee: slingstones are turned with him into stubble. }} : }|29| 41:29 Darts are counted as stubble: he laugheth at the shaking of a spear. }} : }|30| 41:30 Sharp stones are under him: he spreadeth sharp pointed things upon the mire. }} : }|31| 41:31 He maketh the deep to boil like a pot: he maketh the sea like a pot of ointment. }} : }|32| 41:32 He maketh a path to shine after him; one would think the deep to be hoary. }} : }|33| 41:33 Upon earth there is not his like, who is made without fear. }} : }|34| 41:34 He beholdeth all high things: he is a king over all the children of pride. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *